


YGO Vrains【游了+草了】万圣节段子集的隐藏车（2017年）

by AlaskaHB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaHB/pseuds/AlaskaHB
Summary: 万圣节特辑隐藏版：吸血鬼作哥+狼人草薙  X  神父了见……的车警告：沿用之前万圣节段子集的设定。开车。OOC的变态作、圣母了和完全无意识的草薙桑，兽X人注意如以上无问题可继续。





	YGO Vrains【游了+草了】万圣节段子集的隐藏车（2017年）

深夜，早已关门打烊的热狗车，静静地停在Den City名胜“星尘大道”的海岸边上。路灯光线昏暗，四下空寂无人，只有海浪声从不远处传来。

同平和安详的外部环境正相反的，是热狗车内的情形。  
尚未完全散尽白天煎热狗的油腻香味的车内，此刻还弥漫着另一种令人喉咙发干的味道。

“真没想到……神父的信仰，果然是与大部分人所理解的、普遍意义上的天主教教义……有些区别的啊……”  
吸血鬼眯起仿佛燃烧着绿色火焰的双眼，盯着雌伏在身下的人，暗暗舔了舔藏在嘴唇后的尖锐犬齿。他理智尚存，却将耐心全部都丢在了来海边的路上，现在焦躁和冲动正驱使着他——他想狠狠咬穿身下人颈侧跳动着的血管，把那手脚颤抖、腰肢慌乱摆动着的人彻底吸干。

“呜——”被他压倒在操作台、背靠着伪装成橱柜的显示屏的人，低声呻吟着，急速喘了两口气，调整好呼吸：  
“请不要……那样说……我……我不是——啊！！”

“你不是有意的……你只是无意识地想要——这个——”吸血鬼双手紧扣住对方的胯，猛地挺动下身，将进到了一半的分身大力送入至根部。

“不是——呜……我没有——啊——啊啊啊——”

被死死按在操作台上无法脱身的人，上衣扣子全部解开。纯白的衬衫从主人的肩头滑落挂在臂弯里。褪下的黑色长裤堆在操作台的地上。  
吸血鬼所熟悉的温和又沉稳的神父已经不复存在。眼前的男人斜倚着背后的柜门，泪水含在眼眶里，眼底满是负痛和无措——当然还有快感——他绯红的眼角和嘴边随着呻吟声滑落的涎水出卖了他。方才吸血鬼修长的手指在他嘴巴里肆虐搅动了一番，他的舌面和口腔壁上被吸血鬼刻意伸长的尖锐指甲划出了血痕，现在又痛又麻，根本说不清话也合不上口。

“呜嗯——请别再——请停止——”  
“烦死了！你一定要在……这种时候——也使用敬语么！”吸血鬼轻喘着，皱着眉头，伸出一只手扭住缠在他腰上的腿，揪住对方大腿上手感最好的一块儿，用力一拧——

“咕——”  
神父脸色一白咬紧嘴唇，抖着弓起的腰肢，用手肘蹭着操作台想往一侧躲闪，却仍是被年轻的吸血鬼牢牢控制在原地。

白天满口仁义道德，现在却是一副不可自控与人求欢的样子；即使嘴上说着不要却还是没有用圣言攻击在他身上为所欲为的吸血鬼，反倒十分熟练地绞紧了穴肉，一次次地吮吸着在后穴里冲撞的物件——这家伙比他想象中的更令他讨厌。  
——藤木游作厌恶地蹙起眉心。

但是，也令他有一点点地着迷。

神父一开始只是隔三差五在热狗摊闭店之前出现，来买一份普通的热狗套餐。也不知哪次阴差阳错，就与吸血鬼打了照面。游作对神父比自己大不了几岁的外表感到意外——厌恶依旧，有些什么东西却是悄然在改变。  
后来，热心的草薙翔一提出了将神父送回海边悬崖的住处，年轻的神父也没有拒绝。神父一向是个谦和有礼的人，声音低沉温柔，外表干净清爽，很容易使人萌生好感，无怪乎就连一开始总是畏惧着他的狼人后来都改变了对他的印象。

至于同神父是怎么发展成现在的状况的……连吸血鬼自己都说不清楚。

起因只是因为今天是满月，草薙提早打烊后将来买热狗的神父捎回了海边，然后便在圆月下自然化作狼形，沿着海岸线一路狂奔着去发泄他多余的精力去了——狼人在非月圆时也可以化形，却是理智又清醒的；而月圆之时的化形会像人类微醺一样变得兴奋又躁动。草薙通常在满月之夜提前闭店，将车开到人烟稀少的地方去，再以狼样子狂奔上一个晚上，等到晨光熹微时才一脸疲惫地恢复原状回到热狗车，第二天自然是全天闭店休息。

草薙狼跑远后，本该拾级而上返回悬崖住处的人却没有离开。  
神父全神贯注地盯着吸血鬼绿色的眼睛。  
“藤木君，我总感觉应该在哪里见过您。”他右手扶在胸口心脏的位置，严肃地说。

空气凝滞了片刻。有一瞬间，吸血鬼甚至认为神父要开始念诵经文，以圣言灼瞎他的眼睛。

结果，神父只是专注地盯着他的眼睛，忽然伸出左手，将食指的指尖轻轻搭上了吸血鬼精巧的唇瓣。  
“我可以看看您的牙齿吗？”神父以一种低哑却又无比天真的声线，一脸认真地请求说。

本就因过久与自己讨厌的家伙共处一室而消耗光了耐心的游作，眼底突然闪过一道深沉晦涩的光，瞳孔瞬间收缩成了一条竖线。

他以一把抓住对方的手、并张嘴用力啃食了对方食指的行为，回应了对方的请求。

他在对方的惊呼中把神父丢在操作台上，三下五除二地剥掉开对方的领口，然后将头深埋在那条他早就觊觎了很久的皮肤细嫩的颈子里……  
犹豫片刻，他没有咬上那条最粗搏动也最有力的血管，而是一路向下在神父干净的胸口上留下无数带血的红痕。

神父吃痛着咬紧了泛白的嘴唇，几次开口，圣经的章节文字已经停在了舌尖上，却一个字都没有念出来。

就是这样——  
就是这样。  
吸血鬼理智地思考着下一步的动作，一点点地剥除了那人身上的从容和圣洁感，让那人真实的屈服于欲望的内核逐渐袒露在了自己的面前。

“呜——”  
他解开腰带、释放出胯下的欲望的时候，已经被他爱抚得起了反应的神父眼泪汪汪地望着他，虽然视线无法聚焦，却仍是冲他来回摇着头。  
“哼……”吸血鬼回以一个冷笑。

就是这样。没有反抗的拒绝根本就是种邀请。

真是淫荡的神父。

游作在对方一声高过一声的呻吟声中找准了节奏，一次次冲撞着，终是让那人悬停在眼角的泪水滚落下来，下体也被自己的体液灌溉浸染。穴内黏腻的声响越来越清晰，最后化作湿润的水声。对方断断续续哭泣着，眼泪簌簌地滑过面颊，身上全是汗，前列腺液渗得到处都是——有那么一会儿，吸血鬼望着被顶撞得无法架起胳膊支撑身体的人，感觉对方似乎全身都湿漉漉的，不停冒水——

“呼——呋呋——”  
“——！！！”

迫使吸血鬼突然停止动作的，不是神父的恳求也不是自身迟来的高潮，而是热狗车外突然传来的响动。  
异种生物的听觉极度敏锐，他很快便认出，那熟悉的喘息是狼人翕动鼻子嗅探空气的声音。

草薙哥……这么快就回来了吗？

“啪唦——啪唦——”巨大的爪子挠动着热狗车的门，整个车体都被狼人急躁的动作弄得摇摇晃晃。  
少年抿着嘴喷出一道绵长的鼻息，先从身下人颤抖的身体里退了出来。他拔出得有些急，引得身下人腹部一阵紧绷，身体由内而外痉挛不止。  
“躺着别动。”游作说道，同时穿好裤子，腰带松松垮垮地搭在胯骨上，步履稍显不稳地走去开门。

门外，暗色的巨狼目光灼灼地候着，吸血鬼刚打开了一扇车门，便急不可耐地“呼”一声探进头去。草薙的狼形体态很大，比普通的白熊犬还要大上两圈，蹲坐时嘴巴大约在游作胸口的高度。

“草薙哥？”  
被狼人毛茸茸的大脑袋撞了个满怀，吸血鬼往后退了一步。狼人两只前爪“啪嗒啪嗒”搭在车门框上，弓起上身，冲着车内“呋呋呋”地煽动鼻翼，然后又偏转过头看向游作，一双夜视力极好的狭长兽眼，反射着白绿色的冷光。  
“抱歉，弄脏了你的车……一会儿我会处理干净的。”吸血鬼被盯得有些不好意思，将视线转向一边。他不是很确定狼人现在是否能理解他的歉意——满月之夜的草薙会变得不太容易沟通，狼性大发的时候甚至会做出一些不可控的举动。  
狼人用鼻尖划过游作凌乱的领口和支着帐篷的胯下，伸出舌头舔了舔鼻头。

“噗通！”  
“呜！”

热狗车里突然传来重物落地的声音和神父的呻吟声。  
吸血鬼愣了一下，刚想转身回去查看，却被先一步跃挤进车内的巨狼的身体拱到一边。

整个热狗车都被大型犬科动物压得向下沉了沉。

“草薙哥！”吸血鬼想起来草薙曾说过，自己尽量不以狼的形态待在车内，否则这个制作食物和进行黑客活动的工作间里一定会留下大量狼毛，清扫起来会非常不方便。

——“如果满月时候我忘记了这一点，身不由己想进车的话，游作你一定要阻止我啊。”  
——“那种时候的草薙哥基本不会好好听人说话，我想阻止也阻止不了的吧？我总不能把你打出去？”  
——“……也是哦。”

“草薙哥你——”  
出于不想让草薙目睹车内狼藉、也不想让草薙将车内折腾得更为狼藉的考量，游作上前两步想阻止狼人深入，但狼人已经将自己硕大的身躯整个塞进了空间并不宽敞的车厢里，并盯着某个躺在热狗车地面上的人，抖了抖耳朵。

吸血鬼看了一眼倒在地上的神父——他似乎是想从操作台上下来，结果整个人不慎直接跌落到了地上。游作冷眼看着他扶着旁边的凳子，踉跄着艰难站起身，胯下湿濡的液体顺着两腿缓缓淌落，样子十分狼狈。

“我……抱歉……”  
他单手抖动着拉起敞开的衬衣，遮住光裸的小腹和带着青紫痕迹的大腿根，哑着嗓子低声说着，努力维持着声音不打颤。  
“结束了的话，请让我……离开这里……”  
他一边说着一边往前走了一步，俯下身去捡堆在操作台旁的黑色长裤。

游作刚想开口说些什么，狼人首先有了行动。  
巨狼“呼”地往前一蹿，狼头撞上了神父重心本就不稳的身体，将神父顶得后仰着再度倒在地上。

“唔……”神父皱着眉头，支起手肘蜷缩膝盖，挣扎着想站起来，但罩在他头顶的狼人阻止了他起身的动作。

“您要……做什么？！！”神父眼看着狼将头低下来，伸出湿润的舌头，在他赤裸的胸口自下而上重重舔舐而过——  
“不——请停下！”神父被巨狼粗糙温暖的舌面刮得浑身打了个哆嗦，他伸出一只手想拨开狼嘴，却被凌空捉住了手腕。

“别动。”不知何时悄无声息地来到了他身后的吸血鬼，拎着他的手腕蹲坐下来。

游作没有看神父，而是全神贯注看着狼人的动作。  
草薙的行为令他深感意外。狼人在满月之时会变得兴奋躁动且更容易有攻击性，所以为了避免不必要的麻烦，通常狼人在月圆之夜会依法服用一些镇定剂。草薙满月的时候从没捅过篓子，但也不太好沟通。  
吸血鬼在打开车门见到狼人的第一眼时，就意识到了狼人已经处于“盯上了猎物”的兴致盎然且人话不听油盐不进的状态。他有些好奇是什么勾起了草薙“捕猎”的狼性——不会是神父吧？

吸血鬼盘腿坐在神父身后，将仰面躺倒的神父的后脑搁在自己交叉的脚踝上，两手捉住对方挣扎着的手，压在自己的膝盖上。  
“草薙哥，你好好看一下，这个不能吃的。”他好心提醒道。

巨狼似乎什么都没有听到。它停下了舔舐的动作，黑色的大鼻子“呋呋”嗅着，戳了戳神父的脸颊，又拱了拱他暴露在空气中的、被口水打得湿哒哒的胸口。神父浑身发着抖，努力咬紧下唇，将头别向一边，不去看巨狼满是白森森尖牙的嘴巴。  
狼的鼻子继续嗅探着，停在神父的胯间。神父惊呼了一声，扭动着腰肢想要合拢双腿——结果自然是不能如愿。  
狼以长长的嘴巴拨开神父内扣的膝盖，凑近了泛着水光的后穴，用力吸了吸鼻子，那模样像是人在仔细闻面前的一朵花。

“干、干什么！”神父扬起脖子，双手攥紧了拳头：  
“快停下——呜！”

狼再度伸出暖烘烘的舌头，反复用柔韧的舌面大面积碾磨刚刚被吸血鬼使用过的后穴和前端半立着的性器。神父被狼人那在他两腿间滑动的舌头刺激得浑身颤抖，腰背不自觉高高拱起。

“草薙哥？”吸血鬼有些诧异地望着两眼放光的巨狼。  
他知道自己的判断出了偏差，草薙被唤醒的不是“捕猎”的狼性，而是所有野兽都具备的更糟糕的东西。

狼人急躁地喘着粗气，来回倒腾着两只前爪，同时放低后腿弓起背部，脊柱骨弯成一个耸立着的弧度。

“我还是第一次看到草薙哥这个样子。”吸血鬼极佳的视力令他很容易就注意到了狼人身下那平时隐藏在厚厚长毛和下腹部皮肤里的物件。

“看到了吗？探出来了。”  
他腾出一只手，掰正神父扭向一边的脸，提醒对方睁眼去看。

被狼人仅靠着舌头便舔到勃起的神父轻声喘息着，在眯着眼睛看清楚了狼人胯下探出的粉红色的粗长物件时，惊恐地屏住呼吸瞪大了眼睛——

“不——不要——！”他双脚蹬地往后蹭着，结果将自己的上半身送进了他身后的游作的怀里。  
“那种东西……那种东西……”他拼命摇着头，白色的发尾扫着游作的胸口：  
“进去的话会死的！”

连我都没有确定的事情，你倒是非常肯定就知道草薙哥想干什么啊？  
——吸血鬼挑了挑眉。  
难道说以前在他身上还发生过类似的事情？是该说人不可貌相吗？那样禁欲的外表下……竟对这些事情都出乎意料地熟悉呢？

“呜噜——！！！”  
狼人狭长的眼闪着寒光，喉咙里发出一串示威性的呼噜声，似是在要求吸血鬼将缩在他胸口下的神父交出来。

“没办法了，和这样的草薙哥是很难把话说清楚的，假如不满足他的要求的话，他应该不会轻易罢休的。”游作轻飘飘地说。  
“别……请不要……”神父面色惨白，直直盯着向他靠近的狼人，哽咽出声，闭上了眼睛。

“我——”他稳定自己的声线，提高了音量说道：“我以圣父、圣子及圣灵的名——呜！”  
“不许你伤害草薙哥！”  
吸血鬼眼疾手快，在神父为了自保而开始吟唱经句的第一时间，迅速将手指插入了神父口中，捏住了神父柔软的舌头。  
他的手指感受到了一阵被圣言灼烧的刺痛，但仍是及时地打断了神父的攻击行为。

“我刚才本想威胁一下你就了事——阻止他我还是有办法的。但现在我改变主意了。”吸血鬼皱着眉头，有些恼火地说道。

既然你想动真格的，那我也就跟你来真格的吧。

游作像拎一件物品一样提着神父的手腕，将他提起来就地翻了个身。  
神父趴在地上缩起膝盖，刚抬起身体，就被噙住后颈，用力压趴在吸血鬼的腿上。

“用你的嘴做些除了诵读经文之外的事情吧。”吸血鬼冷酷地说，同时解开腰带拉下裤链，在对方还未意识到他意图并有所反应时，双手卡住神父脸颊的两侧，将他从刚才开始就一直憋得发疼的分身塞进了对方口中。

身下的人无声的挣扎着，以手扒地拼命后退，却无济于事。

“呜噜噜——！呋！”  
狼人不满地低吼着大声喷了个鼻息。

“草薙哥，别生气，你用这里。”  
游作打开盘在一起的双腿，用一条腿的膝盖顶在神父趴伏的身体下面。然后，他探身向前，单手手指滑进了神父高高抬起的臀部缝隙，指尖分开臀瓣，在淡红色、翻着嫩肉的穴口处打着圈。  
一早便被调教好了的穴肉轻颤着，在刺激下开始了蠕动和吮吸。

“呼噜噜——”  
狼人从喉咙里发出声响，急不可耐地半蹲着往前蹭了半步，把神父整个罩在身下，将腹部皮下翻出的粗大性器对准了位置。

“呜——呜呜！”  
被堵住了嗓子的神父几乎要喘不上气来，只能从喉咙里发出呻吟。  
“不要用牙齿咬。”  
吸血鬼抽回手，从神父被撑开的嘴角处塞了一根拇指进去，其余四指捏住下颚，依靠胯骨的动作，缓缓抽出来一截，再用力顶入对方湿暖的咽喉。

巨狼的性器官和大部分犬科动物一样，前细后粗，和人类分身的尺寸相当的尖端躺着液体，比看上去的要柔韧一些，温度却高得灼人，而且越往后尺寸越吓人。起初，借着之前吸血鬼使用时肠壁内泌出的体液，狼人尚能将器官的前端顺利插入，到了中段便卡住了。  
暴躁的野兽发出愤怒的低吼，不得要领地用力向前推送着身体。

“嗯呜——！！！呜！！！”  
神父瞪着眼睛，瞳孔打颤，十指指甲抠着地面，通过鼻腔急喘着，头上都是冷汗，眼泪像断线的珠子一样从眼眶里涌出来。

“放松！”  
游作收缩绿瞳中的瞳孔，想尝试着给神父下一个暗示，没能成功。他咋了声嘴，抬手拨开挡在头顶的狼人胸口厚实的领毛，手指往下探着摸到神父的胸口，拨弄揉捏着对方的乳尖。两端同时被插入的人背上的汗水顺着体侧流下，在乳尖上汇集，像泌乳似地一点点滴落，黏糊的汗滴打湿了吸血鬼的手。

“咕……呜——”狼人伸出舌头舔舔鼻子，再度将性器往神父的体内送了一截。神父的大腿哆嗦得厉害，完全使不上力量，身体所有的支点都落在了吸血鬼的膝盖上。他不得不伸手抱紧吸血鬼的腿才不至于失去平衡。

“呼……草薙哥，差不多就算了，那个尺寸全部插进去的话，都快顶到胃了吧？”  
“呋呜——”

神父根本就无心去听吸血鬼在对狼人说些什么。他的后面被塞得满满的，连肠壁收缩的余地都没有。犬科动物的阴茎狠狠挤压着他可怜的前列腺，压得他浑身持续走电般，指尖和脚尖都是麻痹的。他口腔里吸血鬼的分身顶在喉咙深处，也将他的嘴巴塞满了，引得他恶心得直反胃又无法做出呕吐的动作。他知道自己的胃在抽搐，牵动着他的喉咙不停收缩，舌头翘起贴着嘴里的阴茎滑动，大脑由于缺氧而变得意识恍惚，他忍不住想翻白眼直接昏过去。

叫醒他——或者说使他不至于中途失去意识的，是狼人突然开始的抽送动作。犬科动物的下体的抽送速度比预想得快很多，只两三个来回便顶着他猛地射了出来。第一波射精持续地喷了好几次，紧接着，体内压迫器官的饱胀快感再度涌上了，就像是以惊人速度蓄满水的池子，分身的顶部失控地往外翻液体，短短一分钟后他又很快射了第二次。

居然比犬科动物的速度还要快啊……而且看样子很快又要射了……  
——吸血鬼瞥了一眼自己被溅满白浊的裤脚，深吸口气，眼中的绿色又暗了几分。

“呼——呼——呼——”  
伴随着将蓬勃的性器官“咕啾咕啾”地一次次插入神父身体的声音，狼人喉咙里发出野兽特有的粗鲁喘息声。它长长的腹毛扫过神父消瘦的背脊，将下摆搭在腰间的衬衣推到了蝴蝶骨的位置。热狗车随着巨大野兽暴躁的动作晃动着，柜子里的食具发出凌乱的叮当声——而本该呻吟甚至是惨呼出声的神父本人却安静得可怕，只有眼泪无声潺潺流下，并在器官被蹂躏挤压着被迫到达高潮的时候，全身默默地觳觫不止……

也不知过去了多久，游作低叹着，将软下去的分身从神父的口内抽走。白色的精液黏连着被带出，挂在神父酸涩无力宛如脱臼的下巴上。

狼人纵起背上的毛，拉直耳朵“嗷噜”了一声，张口就要去咬身下的人，被吸血鬼双手一上一下及时撑住了嘴巴——

“草薙哥，你这一嘴下去他会死的！”

狼人不满地抽回嘴，冲着游作凌空咬了两口，皱着鼻子呲了呲牙，最后又极快地挺动几次，将大量的精液全数灌进了神父的体内。拔出的时候，带出的液体流了一地，腥臭的味道瞬间溢满了整个热狗车。  
比常人嗅觉要灵敏一些的吸血鬼忍不住皱起眉头。  
看来，草薙翔一后天也别想照常开店营业了。他得花相当久的时间来清理车辆。

“我知道你没尽兴，所以再出去跑两圈怎么样？你已经把这家伙塞得太满了。”  
游作俯身抱起浑身瘫软的神父，低头看了看下身不停漏出精液的人。地板上滑溜溜的都是乱七八糟的液体。神父并没有完全昏过去，他的眼睛还是半睁着的，只是两眼无神，呼吸不太平稳，身体还会不自然地颤抖，像仍是压抑不住自己想要射精似的。

狼人眼底的兽性退却了不少，它低下头嗅了嗅躺在游作怀里的人，又伸出舌头舔了舔神父的脸。在热狗车里狼人转身很不方便，于是它倒退着出了车门，很快便消失在了夜色中。

***

“草薙哥，其实你不必自责的。”第二天的傍晚，名胜“星尘大道”旁的同样的位置，被打扫干净的热狗车里，换上了一身新校服的吸血鬼高中生认真安慰着趴在操作台上宛如从此将一蹶不振的狼人青年。

“我真的不知道我为什么会做那种事——啊！感觉要疯了！”狼人拼命地抓着脑袋。

“他本人都说了没关系，你为什么还要在意？”游作波澜不惊地喝着店内的血浆可乐。

“都被……成那样了，怎么可能会没关系！还有游作你也是，居然也……你才十六岁啊！十六岁！”草薙继续趴在操作台上抓狂。

“……草薙哥，别挠了，头顶的毛会秃的。”

“游作！我是很认真地在和你说这件事！”草薙愤愤地抱起胳膊。

“我知道。我也是很认真地在提醒你。”吸血鬼放下可乐杯：  
“那家伙在清醒之后不也跟我们解释了吗？‘我就是这种被改造过的、很容易引起非人类物种性欲的体质——其实应算是幼年时期的医疗事故吧，也没有什么解决的方法——请不必在意，我已经习惯了，那些事就当没有发生过吧’——他是这么说的没错吧？所以那不是草薙哥你有意识的自愿行为，你只是被他影响了，再加上又是人性比较薄弱的月圆夜，所以才会这样。”

“可是……”狼人抬起手又想挠脑袋，僵直了片刻最后还是忍住了搔毛的冲动，把手放了回去：  
“可是游作你不是……”

“嗯，我不是。”吸血鬼以简短又意义不明的回复堵住了狼人接下来的话，然后起身去扔空杯子。

我当然不是单纯受那家伙特殊体质的影响才想做那种事的。吸血鬼可是最不容易被暗示或诱导的种族。

——游作想。

我只是，单纯地，想上他。

而他本人，也很清楚这一点。

【FIN】


End file.
